For Always
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: SEQUEL TO "AT LEAST FOR NOW'. Toshiro Hitsugaya was content to just be with his friend Momo Hinamori. It was times like this, though, that he realized he needs to always be there for her because that is what best friends do. They stick together. For now and for always. HitsuHina friendship story. Might be part of a trilogy.


**Over three years ago, I wrote my first and only HitsuHina fic. At the time, I figured I would just end it there and be done. A couple days after publishing, I received a review asking me to consider writing a sequel. At the time, I did not think I would ever do that because the one-shot seemed sufficient. However, I am here today to offer for you, that sequel. I'm planning to make it roughly the same length as the other one-shot. We'll see. EDIT: Turns out that this one might a be just a tab bit longer. I'm cool with that. You?**

**This may be my final HitsuHina fic, but it may not be. I do not know if I will ever get around to writing a longer one. I love them both, so we'll see. For now, please enjoy, "For Always". P.S. There may or may not be a sequel to this in the works. I like trilogies.**

* * *

For Always

Grade Level: 4.8

Toshiro could immediately see that something was wrong. He could see her further down the school hallway. Hinamori Momo, the girl he had loved for as long as he'd known her…and he had known her since elementary school. Usually, she was so bubbly and full of personality, but, today, he could see that she was downcast. What had gotten her so down? Was it the impending prospect of graduation getting to her? He hope not. This was senior year and it was the time to live it up!

It was then that he heard some girls nearby talking. Listening in, he found that they were talking about his childhood friend.

"Have you heard about Hinamori? I heard that Higurashi broke up with her over the weekend," one girl told the other loudly.

"Yeah, it's, like, all over Facebook. I heard that she's taking it really hard," the other replied, just as obnoxiously as the first.

"Hinamori and Higurashi broke up?" Toshiro spoke to himself quietly. He knew that he shouldn't be happy about this, but he was. He had never liked Sato anyway. Everytime he would pass Sato and Momo, it seemed that the other boy was always gloating and boasting to Toshiro how he had managed to get the very girl that he'd wanted for years but had been too scared to ask.

Throwing his supplies into his locker, Toshiro slowly made his way to Momo's. The hallway was clearing out as the other students made their way to their homerooms, but Toshiro was not concerned whether he was on time. What did it matter anyway? It was his friendship with Momo that truly mattered. As he approached her, he wondered to himself about what he could say to make her feel better. Toshiro was not known for his warm words. In fact, his words were more often guaranteed to sting from the cool chill that emanated from them.

Momo had just wiped her teary eyes when she felt a soft tap to her shoulder. Turning, she saw that Toshiro was there. The boy had no time to plan his words or brace himself before Hinamori threw herself into his arms. Instinctively, he let himself wrap his own arms around her and draw her closer.

Just minutes before, Momo had thought she'd composed herself, but the sudden appearance of her best friend burst all dams and she cried onto his shoulder. Several minutes passed as Toshiro patted her lightly on the back before her crying slowed and she pulled back.

"Oh man, I got your shirt wet. I'm sorry, Shiro-chan. I guess I haven't changed. I'm still that girl you used to tease in elementary school," she said, rubbing her eyes and giving a small sad smile.

Toshiro laughed, but it wasn't a mocking laugh. It was a smooth gentle friendly laugh. "Nonsense, Hinamori. Of course you'll still that same girl. It would just be weird if you were someone else. Besides, I wouldn't like that anyway. I would miss the girl who became my best friend."

It was then that Momo glanced up at the nearby clock. "Oh no, I need to get to homeroom! I'm going to be so late!" She made to leave, but was stopped by Toshiro's firm grip on her small arm.

Toshiro knew that it was too soon to try to ask her to become his girlfriend. She needed to time to heal first, but he also knew that there was no one better to help her through that process than him, her best friend. "Before you go, I just wanted to say that I will always be here for you because that's what best friends do. They help and they are there no matter what. I will be here for you, Hinamori. Not just for now. For always."

* * *

**Guys, I'm really sorry if this is lame. It's been a long time since I've watched or read Bleach. If this story doesn't scare ya'll away, I may finish off this trilogy (because it's definitely looking to become a trilogy now). Let me know what you think about a trilogy because I could also just leave it here too.**


End file.
